Field
The current disclosure relates to Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) network equipment, and more specifically to PoE network equipment configured to selectively supply power to devices in a network.
Description of Related Art
The background information provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventionally, electronic devices using Ethernet cables to transfer data use a separate, dedicated power supply from a DC or AC source. Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) is an emerging standard that provides for supplying power to the electronic device over the Ethernet cable itself, which is simultaneously being used to transfer data, thus eliminating the need for a dedicated power supply. The benefits of PoE have been gaining recognition in the networking and telecommunication industry. Among the benefits of PoE are a reduced need for accessories such as a power cable, and the ability to transfer power over long distances via Ethernet cable, as opposed to the relatively short distance over which Universal Serial Bus (USB) can supply power.
In conventional PoE network equipment, such as a PoE Switch, the power is typically supplied to the connected device alongside data, without any control over the amount of power distribution to different devices. For example, current standards do not provide for any user-focused power distribution control, so the network provider is unable to approve, deny, or account for power provided to different users.